Glitz Pit's New Year's Eve Special: Mario Vs Luigi
by firedragon24k
Summary: As 2014 draws to a close, Mario and Luigi decide to have one final battle at the Glitz Pit as they prepare for the arrival of 2015.


**Glitz Pit's New Year's Eve Special: Mario Vs. Luigi**

It's New Year's Eve at the Glitz Pit where tonight is the final match of the year between Mario and Luigi. Everyone is enjoying this celebration as Lakitu came in with the microphone. He said, "Good evening, everyone! Tonight is the night you've all been waiting for! It is 10pm and that means 2015 is just two hours away! So, we're going to have one final showdown before the countdown and what a better way to finish the year off with a battle between two brothers! Now then, shall we meet them?"

"_**YEAH!**_" The crowd agreed as they cheered.

"Alright then, let's get to it! Ladies and gentlemen, here they come! The Mario Bros. themselves... _**MARIO & LUIGI!**_"

Just then, Mario and Luigi came in to the ring for one final showdown as the crowd cheered for them. Then Lakitu said, "Well guys, this is it! The final battle of the year before the countdown so, how do you feel about this final showdown?"

"It feels great! We have one more battle before the new year so, we're going to give it our best as we get ready for 2015. No matter what happens here tonight, just have fun and enjoy the match." Mario said with a smile.

Luigi agreed with him and said, "The same goes for me. We're going to give it our very best as we finish this year off with one final battle so, shall we do this, bro?"

"Let's do it, brother!" Mario said as they shake their hands for good sportsmanship.

Lakitu came in with the whistle and said, "OK, guys! Since we have less than two hours before midnight, that means we're going to start the match right away. No time limit for this battle. Got it, guys?"

"Will do, Lakitu!" Mario and Luigi agreed as they took their fighting stances.

Lakitu smiled at them and said, "Alright guys, this is the last time that I'm going to do this. Once you hear my whistle, the final match will begin. Mario and Luigi, are you ready to battle for the last time this year?"

"_**YES! LET'S-A GO!**_" Mario and Luigi replied at the same time.

"Then without any further delay, here we go! Ready..."

Everyone in the stadium watched and waited for the whistle as Mario and Luigi assumed their fighting positions.

Lakitu held the whistle up to his lips, waited for a few seconds and then...

It is time.

_TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the stadium, Mario and Luigi rushed towards each other. The final match is now underway.

Mario and Luigi have fought their way through this match with everything they got. Fireballs, punches, kicks, you name it!

After nearly two hours of battling, both Mario and Luigi decided to finish the match with one final strike. They both charged up their fireballs and with one final shout, they released it at full power. Everyone in the stadium watched the final moments of the battle and then...

_BOOM!_

It's a direct hit!

Lakitu saw it all and said, "Whoa! Now that is what I call some fire power by the Mario Bros.! Let's see the final damage and find out who will win the final match!"

When the smoke cleared, it revealed the Mario Bros. laying down on the floor. The final match has finally came to an end.

Lakitu blew the whistle for the last time and said, "_**FINISH!**_ Both Mario and Luigi are down! That means we have a tie, ladies and gentlemen! Let's hear it for these two brothers who have fought their best tonight!"

Just then, the crowd cheered for them as Mario and Luigi finished the year with a nice, brotherly battle. They smiled at each other and decided to give it a hug.

Lakitu came to them and said, "Well done, guys! Great job to the both of you! You have made this stadium very proud."

"Thanks, Lakitu! It was a hard fought battle, but we finished the match with a tie!" Mario said with a smile.

"The same goes for me." Luigi added as the crowd cheered for them.

Lakitu agreed with them and said, "Well guys, you have fought very hard and that is why I declared this match a draw because of your amazing skills. Well then, now that we have our final match, shall we ring in 2015?"

"_**YES!**_" Mario and Luigi agreed with a smile.

"Alright, then! Let's get to it! Scoreboard, show us the remaining time!"

The scoreboard agreed as it said, "Thirty seconds to midnight! Prepare for the final countdown!"

Lakitu agreed with the scoreboard and said, "You got it! Ready, guys?"

"All set!" Mario and Luigi replied at the same time.

"Then let's begin! Everyone, count with us!" Lakitu said as the timer reached ten seconds. The final countdown is now underway.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Everyone said and then...

It's official... Midnight!

The stadium erupted in big cheers as confetti fell on everyone in the stadium. Then they all said, "_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_"

Just then, fireworks came in as Glitzville is enjoying its first few seconds of 2015. Mario and Luigi hugged each other as they said, "Happy 2015, everyone!"

And so begins another year.


End file.
